deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fedora Lord Para 348/Defending Death Battle Fanon: A Series by ParaGoomba348
Hey guys, ParaGoomba348 here. I'm going to start a weekly or biweekly series where I'll, well, defend a fanon Death Battle on here. I know that fanboy rage happens a lot here, and to counter that, I will, every week, take a fanon Death Battle that has significant fanboy rage and offer my thoughts as to how the fight ended the way it did. RULES: #I have to agree with the battle. This isn't like the Hall of Records where I'll include a fight because I can see the outcome, I have to agree with the fight completely. Not going to list off fights I won't include here because that's not cool. #Don't bug me to include one of your fights here. #If you piss me off in some way, I will not defend your battle. #No Animatronic fights. #The fight must be well-written and research must be done right. If you got the outcome right even though you didn't do good enough research, what's the point? Anyway, here goes. Week 1: Silver vs. Mewtwo ]] Alright, I've seen a lot of rage towards this battle. Granted, I've heard a lot of praise for it too, but don't lie, you've seen someone disagree with this one somewhere down the road. But what if I told you that Chesknight did this one just about perfectly? Here goes. Claim 1: Mewtwo can predict Silver's moves with Future Sight! Alright, let's think about something here: What can Silver do? Let's see... he can use psychokinesis to pick stuff up and throw it at Mewtwo, or attempt to move Mewtwo himself. Honestly, there's not a whole lot in Silver's immediate arsenal that would really catch Mewtwo off-guard anyway. If anything, Future Sight would be a waste of Mewtwo's own power, as he could probably predict Silver's next move coming anyway. Now, I know what you're thinking. "Shouldn't it be able to predict Super Silver too?" The answer is, yes, but he wouldn't be able to predict it or react to it fast enough. Super Silver is much faster than anything Mewtwo has had to canonically deal with, and Future Sight isn't letting him react to that anytime soon. Next. Claim 2: What about moves like Trick Room, Disable, or Guard Swap? Chesknight made it very clear that he was using Anime/Manga Mewtwo rather than Game Mewtwo. Also, what would they do? Trick Room would make Mewtwo faster, but it would be based on a time limit. Disable can only disable one move at a time, and again, has a time limit. As for moves like Guard Swap and Power Swap, what would they even do against Super Silver? Would Super Silver be completely immune to the technique? Would Mewtwo become invincible and get Silver's power? Would the Chaos Emeralds' protection affect it in any way? Well, we don't really know! There's literally no way to tell how the two would affect each other. If anything, I'm willing to say that Super Silver's invulnerability would make him immune to Guard/Power Swap. Also, if Chesk was to use Game Mewtwo, then Mewtwo's feats go out the window and there's not much to go by. Plus, then it means that his moves have Power Points, which means that if Silver managed to outlast him (which he would), then Mewtwo would have to resort to struggling after a while. Claim 3: The comics are non-canon! ... I hate this claim so much. Alright, let's get something straight here. The comics are not non-canon. SEGA and Archie never said that the comics weren't canon to the series. What's going on here is that the people who read the battle are treating the comics as something that doesn't deserve to be canon rather than something that could be. Also, for all you people saying that he should have used Game/Composite Mewtwo... seriously? Game Mewtwo and Anime Mewtwo have completely different abilities and are almost completely different characters. The fact that you say that he shouldn't be using comic Silver but that he should use game Mewtwo is just hypocritical in every way. But moving along. Claim 4: But Silver is dumb and Mewtwo is smart! Those who claim this one have a bit of a point. Mewtwo is smarter... ...But what does that mean in this case? First off, Silver isn't exactly dumb. He's just gullible and naive. Which really doesn't make much of a difference in this case. As for Mewtwo, those of you who claim this treat him like he's some sort of strategist a la Batman, Link, Lelouch, Leonardo, Aizen, or the like. Mewtwo is smart because of his psychic abilities and his philosophy. As in, he's book-smart, not street-smart. Anyway, moving on. Claim 5: Mewtwo should have been able to outlast Super Silver! Let's think for a minute here. Silver went Super against Solaris, right? Time for a comparison: Mewtwo created a life-wiping storm. Okay. Solaris nearly destroyed an entire dimension. Mewtwo is capable of supersonic speeds. Solaris has dimensional speed. Mewtwo has above-average durability. Solaris tanked attacks from the likes of Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver. If Solaris couldn't outlast Super Silver, why the hell would Mewtwo be able to? Claim 6: Barrier and Recover should have let him survive! Really, all they would have done is stall out the match. Mewtwo's barriers have been pierced before, and it's not like he can just keep them up effortlessly. They require energy. As for Recover, people debating this one act like it's a healing factor which will let Mewtwo regenerate from a single cell like Wolverine, Deadpool, Majin Buu, Cell, Sayaka Miki, or Shiro. Really, it's more of a Deathstroke-esque healing, where it can heal minor wounds. So looking at it, these are the final results. Silver: Advantages *Faster *More agile *Better air game *Super Silver = GG Mewtwo **Super Silver is WAY faster **Super Silver is invincible **Has a WAY stronger psychokinetic control **Could easily obliterate Mewtwo in the time limit *Has easier-to-measure feats *Would be considered Psychic-type by Pokemon physics, so he would resist Mewtwo's attacks *Could easily counter Mewtwo's superior physical game *Super Silver >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Mega Mewtwo Y Disadvantages *Not as good at close-combat (Silver can easily get around this) *Super Silver has a time limit (Again, easy to get around this) Mewtwo: Advantages *Better physical game *Possibly more durable *Has some moves that might annoy Silver, at least *Smarter, kind of *Mega Mewtwo Y > Base Silver Disadvantages *Much slower *Less actual combat experience *Mega Mewtwo Y is horribly outclassed by Super Silver *Can't hurt Super Silver *Or hope to outlast him, for that matter *Seriously, Super Silver just wrecks Mewtwo completely *Has very few moves that Silver wouldn't resist *Defensive moves do little but stall out the match Week 2: Ben 10 vs. Danny Phantom ]] Ah, this one. This one has received lots and lots of hate for really no reason whatsoever. DeathBattleMike agrees with this one, I agree with this one, and I'm pretty sure a few others agree with this one too. But what about all of you who don't agree? What if I said this one was hardly even close? Let's think. Claim 1: Ben was limited too much! Usually, this is something I'd agree with. But there's one good reason I don't: Ben has SO MANY ALIENS, and so few that would actually be useful against Danny whatsoever. Honestly, Grn's claim of "Ben doesn't usually use more than one alien" is right. In almost every battle I've seen Ben in, he either defeated his opponent with one alien, or the Omnitrix had to shut off. Yes, I know that in the future, Ben can go between aliens at will, but Grn was using Ben 10, not Ben 10,000. If it were Ben 10,000, this would have certainly been a bit different. But that's just one claim. Moving on. Claim 2: The Omnitrix has a built-in function that makes Ben turn into the right alien when he's in danger! This is actually not a bad claim. Yes, this is true. But again, there's another problem. Danny isn't an alien. The Omnitrix wouldn't be able to recognize Danny. Even if it could, there are only really 3 aliens even capable of HARMING Danny due to his intangibility: Ghostfreak, Way Big, and Alien X. More on those later. Claim 3: The Omnitrix won't let Ben die! ...Alright, you know how dumb this claim is? It's about as dumb as saying that Deadpool can't lose Death Battle because he's immortal, or Ganondorf can only be killed by the Master Sword. Literally all the "doesn't let Ben die" function does is cycle through his aliens. As stated before, the only aliens capable of negating Danny's intangibility are Ghostfreak, Way Big, and Alien X. Ben has A TON of aliens he'd likely cycle through before that. They'd all be completely useless. Danny is a jack-of-all-stats, being fast, durable, strong, a good long-range fighter, and capable of flight. Ben's aliens usually only grant him one of those stats. Let's face it, someone who can do everything all at once is better than someone who can do everything, but one at a time. Plus, the Omnitrix isn't something that makes Ben immortal. It's just a defense mechanism. Claim 4: Diamondhead breaking doesn't equal death! True, but how much does that actually HELP Ben? It's incapacitation, or just forcing him to revert to Ben and change into another alien. Which, as Ben, he's HIGHLY vulnerable to Danny's attacks, or worse, possession. Claim 5: You disregarded (insert alien here)! Again, Grn pointed out that Ben rarely goes between more than 3 aliens. Plus, what help would they be, anyway? I personally believe Grn should have included Ghostfreak and Way Big in there, (and possibly Big Chill) but in the end it doesn't change the battle. Now time to talk about those aliens that can actually hurt Danny. For one, Ghostfreak is hardly helpful. Danny has WAY more experience doing his thing than Ben does with being Ghostfreak, and not to mention that Ghostfreak is highly vulnerable to the Fenton Thermos, which is at least a total BFR (battle field removal) for Ben, and likewise a KO. About Way Big... see, at the point, Ben even GOES Way Big, he's tired out from trying out his other aliens first. He doesn't go Way Big unless it's a last resort. By the time he's even Way Big, he's exhausted of most of his energy while Danny can actually go much faster than him and take over Way Big's body, then proceed to use Ben's power against him. Now, Alien X. I saw a lot of disputes on the "outside help" thing, and while I believe that Alien X technically isn't "outside help", it's really not too useful. I know that in Omniverse, Alien X is capable of some really OP stuff that would destroy Danny, but I know Grn wasn't using Omniverse!Ben. Plus, even if Omniverse was used, Ben doesn't use Alien X for fun. It's a last resort, again, and by the time he even figures out how to hurt Danny, he's way too tired out. But moving on. Claim 6: Danny hardly used intangibility! Not true. Danny used intangibility MANY times, every time to save his own life or to get out of something. It's actually something he uses quite frequently, and if anything, why WOULDN'T he use it against someone it foils 90% of the attacks of? Plus, this is a HUGE double standard for Danny, because technically Ben hardly used Way Big or Alien X either. I know he uses them more in Omniverse or whatever, but like I said, Grn wasn't using Omniverse Ben (which is a completely different canon entirely). Heck, Danny used intangibility WAY more than Ben used Way Big or Alien X. Now, let's take another look: Danny: Advantages *Only 3 of Ben's aliens can actually hurt him *Much faster than any of Ben's aliens, save XLR8 (Who can't even hurt Danny) *Much stronger than any of Ben's aliens, save Fourarms (Who can't hurt Danny) and Way Big (Who he hardly used, and would be too tired to use effectively by the time he got to him) *Much more durable than any of Ben's aliens, save Diamondhead and Cannon Bolt (Whose durability Danny gets around easily and again, neither have any sort of way of hurting Danny) *Fenton Thermos wrecks Ghostfreak, who is one of Ben's only chances of winning *Better long-range fighter than many of Ben's aliens *Healing factor *Can possess any of Ben's aliens save Alien X (already explained), or better yet, Ben himself *Very small chance of actually being reverted back into Danny Fenton, because most of Ben's aliens can't hurt him *Intangibility Disadvantages *Vulnerable to Ghostfreak's (who Danny can get past easily), Way Big's (who Ben would be tired by the time he used), and Alien X's (who Ben would 1. have trouble using and 2. be too tired and/or hesitant to use (would you really use an omnipotent being on some ghost kid? Ben wouldn't.)) Ben: Advantages *Ghostfreak, Way Big, and Alien X can hurt Danny *Omnitrix can cycle through aliens to save him *Way Big and Alien X could defeat Danny Disadvantages *None of his aliens save the mentioned three can even HURT Danny (intangibility bro) *Wouldn't likely go Way Big or Alien X at a point where it would help him, unless the Omnitrix managed to randomly use one of them (which is way too random and up-to-chance to give him the win) *Much more likely to revert to Ben than Danny is to revert to Fenton *Vulnerable to Fenton Thermos as Ghostfreak *Vulnerable to possession *Omnitrix doesn't actually equal immortality *Would likely go through many, many aliens before finally figuring out how to hurt Danny Week 3: Link vs. Pit ]] Ah, Maxevil. I won't bash him or say anything mean about him, but let's just say... I don't always agree with his battles. This battle, however, is one that I most certainly agree with. Unfortunately, not everyone does. Well, let me tell you something: Pit is basically Link, but better. In many, many ways. It really isn't that close. Don't believe me? Claim 1: Link is so much stronger! Alright, here we go about Link's strength. Link certainly has fantastic lifting strength, and can resist several thousand PSI, but that's really all he has going for him in terms of strength. Pit is also stated to have superhuman strength, and one time he cut a gigantic boulder into dust. Comparing the boulder to Pit's size means that the boulder is likely as large as a medium-sized building, and Pit crashed right through it and ground it into dust like it was nothing. Tell me - when did Link do something that impressive? Claim 2: Pit is dumb and Link is smart! Okay, those claiming this certainly have a point. But the thing about that is, most of Link's strategy comes from fighting bosses with certain attack patterns, and honestly, aren't even that smart. Besides, Pit has enough experience fighting Gods and demons who are capable of wrecking the Legend of Zelda universe pretty badly. Claim 3: Link has much more experience! Well... this one is a little bit controversial. I agree, but at the same time, I don't. While Composite Link has generations experience, most of the so-called "experience" Link has is just navigating through puzzles and, once again, laying the smack down on bosses with easy attack patterns. Yeah, he manages to kick the snot out of Ganondorf each time, but let's face it - Ganondorf doesn't even come close to the power that guys that Pit has laid the smack-down on. Hades in particular could easily solo the Zeldaverse. Don't believe me? He was able to effortlessly destroy Medusa, he can run at hypersonic speeds despite his size, and he laughs off getting his heart destroyed. So while Link has MORE experience, Pit has more WORTHWHILE experience. Claim 4: Link's weapons are so much better! ... No. They. Are. Not. Let's see what Link has. Well, he has the unbreakable Master Sword and Hylian Shield, arrows, bombs, and then some other cool gear mostly used for exploration rather than combat. And now Pit? He has the Palutena Bow, which is empowered by Palutena herself and fires magical homing arrows that are way faster than Link has ever been shown to react to. The Ore Club has absurdly powerful melee strikes and creates tornadoes, and then there's the Guardian Orbitars, which outclass the Hylian Shield in every way. They are nonmaterial, they are essentially divine protection, and they have a much larger range of defense. Oh, and don't get me started on the Three Sacred Treasures, which highly outclass the Fierce Deity Mask and whatnot. Remember, those treasures are what allowed Pit to defeat Hades, who, as stated before, is way more powerful than anything the Zeldaverse has ever seen. Claim 5: Link is a superior close-range fighter! Eh... again, this is something that COULD be true, but also isn't 100% true. Pit's a pretty good close-range fighter himself, and again, he has that devastating Ore Club. Not to mention the fact that Pit is much faster and has faster-than-light reflexes, something that no one in the Zeldaverse has. Next? Claim 6: Link flipped the world! Alright, this is up there with the Donkey Kong moon feat, Doomsday beating Superman, and Mario/Luigi/Bowser surviving a supernova for me. First off, there's just too much to look at. Was it because of Link's strength? Is the Legend of Zelda Earth as big as our Earth? Was this just an outlier? The truth is, we'll never really know and it's difficult to analyze as a result. Give Pit credit here, too. He's never done anything of that caliber, but at least his feats can be accurately measured. Plus, he's survived what appear to be black holes. Something Link has never had to deal with before. So Pit's durable enough to resist that. Oh, and not to mention that Link has never used that sort of strength in battle before. Claim 7: Link beat Cloud! So he should have stomped Pit! Hoo boy, I never thought I'd have to venture into this sort of territory. The biggest reasons Link beat Cloud were due to his superior strategy, better experience, and wider arsenal. Against Pit, two of those advantages are gone. Factor in Pit's much superior physical stats and weapons, and Link's kinda doomed. Now, let's take one last look. Link Advantages *Smarter *Possibly the better close-range fighter? *Stronger, maybe *Technically more experience Disadvantages *Outclassed physically *Far inferior weaponry *Could never hope to even touch Pit *A good amount of his weapons are more for exploration than for combat *Has never fought opponents quite on Pit's level *Most of his weapons likely wouldn't damage Pit too much either *Completely helpless against Pit's Three Sacred Treasures Pit Advantages *Has fought way more powerful opponents *Way better weaponry and gear *Much, much faster *Physically outclasses Link *Three Sacred Treasures >>>>>>>> Link *Flight, even if it's short-lived *Durable enough to resist everything Link has *Has experience fighting foes smarter than him *Has way more destructive capability Disadvantages *Less smart *Uh... *''Possibly'' less strong? Week 4: Inkling vs. Scout ]] So you know how there's fights like Pit vs. Kratos, Samus vs. Master Chief, and Kirby vs. Majin Buu, where one character is from a decidedly more kid-friendly series than another, yet pulls victory anyway? This is just another one of those battles. That ArachnoGia got completely right. Believe it or not, Scout was doomed the moment this battle began. Splatoon makes Team Fortress 2 look really weak, quite honestly. Yet there's some hate on this one, and at first, it seems understandable. Inkling has less realistic weapons, Inkling is a squid person and Scout is a human, and, once again, Splatoon is much more kid-friendly than Team Fortress. But I'm here to show you exactly why everyone who thinks Scout would win, let alone stomp, is wrong. Claim 1: Inkling's only weapons are ink and paint! There's no way Inkling should have been able to even hurt Scout! Alright, so this is something that was even made clear in Inkling's analysis. The ink that Inkling uses is fired at a velocity similar to bullets, meaning that the gun she is using must be exerting a much larger amount of force on the ink. Realistically, ink would never be able to travel at 3000 FPS, which is the veloocity a bullet travels. Even though the ink seems to have slightly less force than that of a bullet, it's not even that much of a problem because several ink bullets fire at once, with at least enough force to pop large balloons and break crates. Then there's the fact that she has bombs. While the bombs are loaded with ink, even if the ink wasn't launched at a deadly velocity the bombs are about as powerful as bombs in Team Fortress are. So that answers the question of Inkling being able to hurt Scout. Plus, that's not even counting the fact that the characters in splatoon are far more durable than people. But more on that later. Claim 2: Scout could kill her in seconds! So let's think about this. What does Scout have? He's got some guns... and a bat. Okay. Well, first off, that bat is gonna be nigh-useless because Inkling doesn't have any bones to break. She's a squid. As for the bullets, those could definitely hurt. However, Inkling has a ton of cool tricks up her sleeve that Scout would never see coming, such as the ability to turn into a squid and swim through her own ink, or even her invisibility. She also has those ink bombs to keep him at a comfortable distance. With all the weaponry and abilities that Inkling has, she's a lot like a combination of many different members of the RED Team. Scout's only ever had to deal with people who specialize in one area, never against someone who is, quite literally, a Master of All. Plus, Inkling is WAY more durable than Scout! Scout has some really low defenses, while Inkling survived DJ Octavio's explosion. Yes, Inkling isn't too durable without armor, but that's much more durable than Scout. Claim 3: Bullets are much better than ink! Well, maybe. We don't know. We've never seen Inkling interact with bullets, or Scout interact with ink. But it's not necessarily "bullets vs. ink", it's "Who's gonna run out of bullets o ink first?" What does Inkling do when she runs out of ink? Easy, swim through it and collect some more. Not to mention, this is also a maneuver which Scout would have a lot of difficulty overcoming. Worst of all, while Scout seems to have a ton of bullets on hand, well... Inkling theoretically has infinite ink on hand because she can just swim through it and recover it all. Bullets eventually run out. Claim 4: Scout is too fast for Inkling! Looking at the gameplay of both Splatoon and Team Fortress 2, it seems that the two are about equal in terms of speed. So if they're equal in travel speed, how about in agility and maneuverability? Because Inkling is boneless, she is capable of moving her body in fashions unseen to Scout before, plus she takes full control of the battlefield using her ink. Even if Scout is slightly faster, he's eventually going to succumb to all the ink in the area and the fact that once there's enough ink around, this IS Inkling's fight to win. Claim 5: Inkling is dumb because the squids in that game aren't as smart as humans! Alright, this is one that certainly holds some ground. Inkling really isn't that smart. But then again, neither is Scout. No seriously, Scout is pretty dumb. He rushes into battle without even thinking and lets his weapons do all the thinking for him. Inkling, while not the sharpest tool in the shed, at least demonstrates the ability to use far more advanced technology than Scout and some sort of strategy using her ink. While Scout HAS taken down waves of the BLU Team before, Inkling has taken out entire armies as well as big octopus-like foes. So she's fought a wider variety of opponents, as well as stronger ones. To Inkling, Scout would just be a lesser foe. Alright, I don't have too much else to cover with that. But let's see a comparison: Inkling Advantages *A much wider weapon variety *Takes full control of a situation using her ink *Body is far more durable *With armor and Bubbler on, can survive most of Scout's attacks *Far better maneuverability *In theory, will never run out of ammo *Has fought against more powerful foes *Smarter, if not by a whole lot *Lack of bones gives her a flexibility advantage *Invisibility and swimming through ink is helpful Disadvantages *Ink is slightly less damaging than bullets *Vulnerable as a squid (easy to get past this) *Possibly slower? Scout Advantages *Possibly faster *Bullets are better than ink *Older and more experienced of the two *Has a ton of bullets Disadvantages *Cockiness and arrogance are really bad for him *Pretty idiotic *Would be caught off-guard by almost all of Inkling's attacks *Bigger target *With ink around, it's a lot more difficult for Scout to move *Once there's enough ink splattered about, Scout is doomed *Bat is almost useless *Would severely underestimate Inkling the moment the battle began *Much, MUCH less durable Anyway, that's that for now. See you guys later! Category:Blog posts